


Time and A place

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [17]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex helps, Established Relationship, Insecure Michael, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Tattooed on people’s bodies are the the time, date, and location someone realizes a person is their soulmate. Sometimes these three things match up other times they don’t.If you have more than one tattoo it’s considered unlucky.My time says 11:59, New year’s Eve, Times Square. What the Fuck I’m I suposed to do with that.”
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Time and A place

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Mylex fic but got tired of writing close to the end of the fic. So it’s ending is a bit weird.

Michael flops down on the sofa in Isabel’s apartment with a sigh. 

“What’s got you in such a huff?” She asks him as she moves around her kitchen making lunch.

“I have another one.”

“Another what?”

“Another Soulmark.” Michael says and then buries his face into one of her throw pillows

“What!” His sister yells, dropping the salad tongs and they clag in the bowl as she runs over, practically falls on top of him as she squeezes herself on to the sofa

“Show me.” She demands

“No.” Michael says, “It’s private.”

“Come on. You know I could just peek inside your head.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Michael says 

“You’re right but I’m your sister I have a right to know. Plus we’ve been through so much bad shit lately, you should share the good news.” Isobel states “I won’t tell anybody I promise.”

“No.” Michael repeats more firmly but then Isobel begins to pout, like honest to god actual pouting.

He can only take it for so long before he relents and shows her the chicken scratch on his left pectoral muscle.

“What do you think it says?” I can hardly read it.” Michael says “It’s not like my other one. He says letting go of the collar of his long sleeve shirt to show her the clean neat time, date and place on his lower arm. 

That tattoo reads, 12:05, July 16th, Roswell Alien Museum. The first time he’d kissed Alex Manes

He’d been lucky that Alex’s soulmark had matched his, otherwise he would have been devastated.

His sister pulls back a little, “I think it reads 11:59, New year’s Eve, Times Square.” She says

“Your Joking.” 

“Afraid not.” Isobel says getting and walks back over to the counter 

“My time says 11:59, New year’s Eve, Times Square. What the Fuck I’m I suposed to do with that.”

“I don’t know.” Isobel says “We’ll figure it out.”

“Promise?” He asks

“I promise.”

“What are we promising Gurien?” Kyle asks coming in the room

“It’s private.” Michael says, just as Isobel says “To find his second soulmate.”

“Isobel.” Michael growls  
“What?” It’s not like he knows what it says.” She shrugs.bringing the salad to the kitchen table

Kyle stares at Michael in awe, “You have a second soulmark.”

“Yes, What’s it to you?”

“Nothing just that it's gonna suck now. You're even less likely to meet your second one if it comes in late.” Kyle says, “It’s just horrible. It’s like the world is playing a cosmic joke on people who have a second mark.”

“You know this from experience, Doc?” 

“No.” Kyle mutters blushing, “Just that my Dad said it was unlucky.”

Michael nods, a sad look on his face

“What are you here for?” Isobel asks to change the subject.

“Him.” Kyle says waving an arm in Michael’s direction.

“What? Why?” 

“Well, Alex asked me to give you a ride back home since he’s the one who drove here but he’s knee deep in something at the bunker.” 

“Alright.” Michael mutters, “I’ll see you later Isobel.”

Isobel waves them out her door from her spot at the kitchen table not wanting to be seperated from her salad.  
\--  
“How do you think she’s holding up?” Kyle asks as they drive through town.

“I don’t know Valenti. Her soulmate was a murder and he died died on the same day as Max. She may put on a brave face but I know it’s a lie because I feel just as messed up as she does and that’s why we’ve been hanging out more than usual.”

“Oh.” 

“Why are you asking me this?” Michael asks “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you cared?”

“I actually do care Michael. I do actually have a heart but if you must know I’m just trying to make conversation because the radio in this rust bucket that I call a car, my car is busted.”  
“You know I fix that right?”

“Yeah, I know.” Kyle says, “I just don’t like admitting your usefulness.”

“You think I’m useful.” Michael says mock awe in his voice 

“Only sometimes.” Kyle says, as they come to stop at a red light, “Look if I were to actually ask for your help what would I owe you?”

“For you my friend, A chicken tender meal and a chocolate shake at the dinner.”

“Really?” 

“Don’t stare at me like that.” Michael says “You’ve helped me and Alex out a whole bunch this year, saved our lives in.”

“Alright. You got yourself a deal.” Kyle says, and then they spend the rest of the drive in silence and Kyle drops Michael off at the cabin and heads home.

\- - -

“Hey Michael I’m home and there's something I want to talk to you about.”

“In here.” Michael yells sounding sad

Alex finds Michael lying in bed wrapped up in blankets with this lost sad look on his face. 

“What’s wrong?” Alex asks settling down next to his boyfriend.

“I have another soulmark and another soulmate.”

Alex was shocked but he could tell Michael was troubled by it. So he asked his next couple of questions as gently as possible.

“What’s it say? Why are you upset about it?”

Michael takes a deep breath and answers what he thinks is the easiest question first, even though it’ll lead to an emotional conversation.

“I’m upset because Kyle says it’s unlucky and I don’t know what that means, How I am I unlucky.”

Alex stares up at the ceiling because of the sheer stupidity of his best friend sometimes.

“You know that’s just what Kyle heard growing up that two soulmarks are unlucky. People have a bunch of views on what two marks mean. I believe it means that you have too much for just one person and need to share your love with another.”

“You really believe that?”

“It’s what my mom believed.” Alex whispered as he leaned against several pillows.

Michael smiles at him before slowly removing his shirt so that Alex can read his other soulmark.

And Alex chuckles slightly.

“What?” 

“Actually, that sort of leads into what I want to talk to you about.”

“A couple people from my Unit during the war are getting together in a couple months and I was wondering if you would be willing to go with me, due to it being so close to Christmas.”

“You know I’d go anywhere with you. All you have to do is ask.” Michael says as Alex runs his fingers through his curls.

“Guess where it is.”

“I don’t know Alex, New York maybe.”

Alex nods, “Reunions is in New York. We’ll go meet your other soulmate together.”

And Michael smiles. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Good, because you can’t get rid of me.


End file.
